<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Feducci's Favors by Sazuka57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835866">Of Feducci's Favors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57'>Sazuka57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen London | Echo Bazaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campaigning, Dinner, Drabbles, F/M, Intimacy, M/M, Sexual Content, mentioned death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You like him, a lot. He might like you back. You're not sure, but you hope so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feducci/Player (Fallen London)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There aren't enough Feducci fics in this fandom and I'm here to make up for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts off as dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always starts off as dinner. But then as you're leaving, when Feducci sometimes walks you to the door...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he never does. Except there’s always a hidden nook you find yourselves in. You always find yourself pressed against a hard wall, bandaged fingers unfastening the clasps of your clothes. Whispers of your name are breathed against your ear, against your lips, against the skin of your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t resist. You pull the bandaged man closer, unwrap the bandages at the bottom half of his face, and kiss him. You kiss while your hands wander, while you press closer, while you chase pleasure. You kiss one last time when you pull away, before you fix your clothes and Feducci fixes his bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then you’re back in the main hallway, heading to the front door. Feducci formally bids you goodbye, using your title, and you reply in kind. And the slight brush of a bandaged hand against your own has you leaving with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The only cloth against your skin are the sheets of the bed. You’re laid out, completely exposed, flushed from lust and embarrassment. Very much unlike the man above you. The clothes and bandages hide most of his skin and almost all of his lust. There’s only the look in his eyes that shows his desire. Well, that, and the hardness pressed against your behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your moans are muffled, with the bandaged man’s lips against your own. You rock into each other, slow at first, then faster and rougher, while you chase your pleasure. It’s surprisingly gentle and intimate and you love it, adore it, want more and want always. But then you reach your climaxes and Feducci pulls away soon after. He stays within arm’s reach, but your body already misses him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t talk while you clean up and fix your clothes. You don’t look at each other until you’re fully dressed again. The bandaged man steps closer, then, and smoothes down your lapels. It’s a quiet and intimate act, something that reminds you of previous, easier, gentler days. You chase the thought away by kissing the other man a few times, until Feducci pulls away and finishes wrapping the bandages on his face. You watch him go and hope you’ll see him again soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You stand over another body, another victory, sweaty and panting hard. Your shirt sticks to you, revealing your figure, having shed your coat when your opponent sliced it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk back to Feducci for your blood money and hold your hand out with a satisfied smile. You expect the weight of heavy coin, not the weight of Feducci’s hand on your own. You certainly don’t expect the other man to pull you in, to press his body against your own. You don’t expect Feducci’s hands against your ass, pulling your hips into his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t expect the arousal there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft gasp of surprise escapes you. Your hands go to Feducci’s hips and reciprocate the gesture. The other man smiles under his bandages and leans to speak into your ear. He whispers a hot and quiet invitation and you eagerly accept. This is definitely better than the usual reward.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You walk through the dusty halls of the buildings, harried and in a hurry. You don’t look up from your papers when you step into the dusty office, flipping through them while you attempt to organize your thoughts to ask a question. As soon as you open your mouth, something hits you on the leg. You look down to find an unrolled bandage curling around your legs. Once you pick it up, you sigh silently at what it contains. More bids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feducci." You face the man at the desk. "You need more than winning bets to win an election."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why I have you, no?" The bandaged man replies with a sly smile before he goes back to accepting another bet. You can’t bring yourself to argue, having been hit by that smile. Feducci's smiles are why you’re here in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I'll do my best," you say in the end then approach the desk, "but first, I need you to sign a few papers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing boring, I hope."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, just 'you' answering questions." Or rather, you answer them and Feducci approves them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. Keep up the good work." Feducci signs the papers without reading them. It’s a testament to how much he trusts you. A testament that makes your heart flutter, but you focus on business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." You pick up the papers and move to leave, but one of Feducci's hands shoots out and grabs you by the collar. You’re forcibly pulled down, towards Feducci's face, and--</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss is brief and you quickly pull away. You’re blushing hard, and your blush darkens at Feducci's chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, get going," the bandaged man dismisses him. You nod, unable to find your voice, and leave the office. Your lips tingle and you allow yourself a shy smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Yeah, this is why you signed on. For Feducci's favors. For smiles. And kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>